Timeless Tower
Timeless Tower is a weapon-based fantasy fighting game developed and published by Aozora made for the Nintendo Wii, Sony PlayStation 3, and Microsoft XBox 360. Story The Clock Tower of Belle is an ancient tower that is believed to be high enough to reach heaven. The clock tower is also believed to hold a crystal at the top floor, which could grant any wish the holder of the crystal wants, so many people have entered the clock tower to get the crystal, and all have died. There is a secret that very few know about the clock tower, that secret is that time inside the tower is far different from the world's; time inside the clock tower takes place in the past, the present, the future, and nowhere. Like most traditional fighting games, each character has their own obstacles and opponents to overcome based on their own strengths and backstories. Gameplay Timeless Tower has a gameplay style very similar to the Soul series, using the 3D 8-way-run style mechanics. As with many fighting games, players choose a character from a lineup, and engage in combat with an opponent in 1-on-1 matches. Like Castlevania Judgment, each character utilizes different weapons and has interactive environments in the stages (this can be turned off or on when choosing the stage); also, traps could be set up to attack the other player. Clothes and Skills can be unlocked for the characters in the Tower Mode, which could be used to customize one of the characters to increase or change their abilities, appearance, and stats. Players could also battle online with each other using a normal character or a customized one. Modes *Story : Play through an indivisual character's story going up the Clock Tower of Belle. *Versus : Play against another player or CPU locally or online. *Tower : Progress through the 99 floors of the Clock Tower of Belle using any character. Characters can be switched at anytime when choosing the floor. Progress can also be saved during the choosing of the floor. *Customization : Customize any of the characters with items and skills unlocked from the Tower. *Options : Customize the settings of the game. Characters *'Arthur Crossblade' : Weapon: Excalibur *'Jeanne D'Arc' : Weapon: Durandal *'Gato DeLeon' : Weapon: Rapier & Boots *'Momotaro' : Weapon: Masamune *'Daisy Fullbring' : Weapon: Chains & Coffin Unlockable Characters *'Alice Wunderland' : Weapon: Axe *'Fuuma' : Weapon: Ninjato & Other Ninja Weaponry *'A.L.' : Weapon: Body *'Peter Han' : Weapon: Dagger * Rashad : Weapon: Chakram *'Wu Kong' : Weapon: Ruyi Jingu Bang *'Aleister Krowly' : Weapon: Alchemy & Magic *'Frankenstein' : Weapon: Body & Electricity * Solomon Jedi : Weapon: Shamshir * Temujin : Weapon: Shield & Sword * Wallace : Weapon: '''War Hammer *'''Dracula D. Night : Weapon: Rapier & Black Magic *'Jacob Fang III' : Weapon: Claws *'Isaac Van Helsing' : Weapon: Crossbow & Cross * Noah Anderson : Weapon: Swiss Saber & Holy Magic * Susanoo : Weapon: Totsuka & Kusanagi Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games